1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a pixel is defective in a display device, the pixel may always emit light or never emit light, regardless of scan signals and data signals. Defective pixels that always emits light or never emit light may be identified or perceived by a viewer as a bright spots or a dark spots, respectively. In particular, bright spots may be highly visible, and thus bright spots may be relatively easily identified by viewers of display devices. The defective pixel may be repaired by using (or utilizing) a dummy pixel.
Although power voltages having the same level may need to be input into all pixels included in a panel in order to display a high quality image, levels of the power voltages input into the pixels may be different from each other depending on positions of the pixels due to a voltage IR drop caused by a current flowing through a power voltage line. When a position of a defective pixel repaired by using (or utilizing) a dummy circuit and a position of the dummy circuit are far away from each other, the levels of input power voltages may vary widely. Accordingly, the repaired pixel may emit brighter or darker light than that emitted by other pixels around the repaired pixel.